


The Mundanity of Routine

by Miloisqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But Poorly Written, Coming Untouched, Dan Is an Aesthetic Nude Blogger, Dan Really Likes Being Watched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Phil/Original Female Character, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oh And Phil Likes Watching, Original Female Character - Freeform, Phil Is An Aesthetic Plant Blogger, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, So I'll Pick My Favorites, Stripping, Too Many Kinks to List All Here, Tumblr AU, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Who Occasionally Posts Nudes, don't hate me, ish, like a little bit, self hatred, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloisqueer/pseuds/Miloisqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan messaged the pretty boy with the bright eyes, he never expected anything to happen. His life had always been a matter of course until then--But everything was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil smirked into the camera as he took the picture. He'd just stepped out of the shower, and his porcelain skin still glistened with clinging beads of water. His eyes arrested a viewer's gaze, sharp and cerulean bright, particularly when paired with the stark black of his hair. He checked the composition and nodded approval at the teasing glimpse of his nipples.  _Always give them something._ He opened tumblr and posted it to his blog, the ever-growing 'ArborealFantasies'. 

His blog consisted of primarily grunge aesthetic posts, usually featuring the glossy leaves of plants or the delicate patterns of succulents. The pictures were muted and washed of color, looking especially anemic on the dark background. He captioned his photo: " _F_ _eeling beautiful--Send me anons. ✿_ " Almost immediately his inbox flooded with messages; his followers were nothing if not devoted. He knew, of course, that this was in part due to his consisted posting of nudes, but he didn't mind. He liked his body, and found that exposing it could be liberating. Besides, it fit beautifully with his theme. His ethereally pale skin and thin form, all acute lines and contrasting shadows, lent to an appearance that suggested a marble statue. 

He read through the glowing compliments, punctuated by an occasional crude declaration of desire, both of which made him blush and squirm with elated pleasure. He took care to respond to each; his interactive nature was key to the success of his blog. One message caught his eye--the tone was almost shy.

" _hi. i'm new to your blog, but i wanted to tell you that i think you're the most beautiful person i've ever seen, and i wondered if you authorize reblogs of your nudes?"_ The blog was called 'ShamefulPastels'. Intrigued, Phil investigated further. The url was explained rather graphically by the header: A young boy, maybe 18 or so, dressed in a pale pink bralette and matching thong that did nothing to hide his erection, was pulling hard on a thin chain which was hooked to a delicate leather collar around his neck. 

"Fuck," Phil whispered, letting out a shaky breath. The bio said, ' _19, m, London. Pretty-Pastel-Porn. Most pictures are me. Others will be credited._ ' Phil scrolled further, seeing more kinks featured in deceptively innocent colors: a fox tail butt plug nestled cozily in the boy's ass, livid bruises and bite marks on his throat and chest, and innumerable pictures of details Phil might never have found sexy, like sweat making the boy's dark hair curl at his temples, his plush lips wet and red. He was achingly beautiful and Phil replied quickly. " _I'm flattered you want me on your blog--I would have assumed it was reserved for people as stunning as yourself. I'll let you reblog them on one condition: you give me your Skype._ " He knew it was a bit unfair to bribe him, but he had peaked Phil's curiosity. 

The response came after a moment. " _danisnotonfire. message me soon, beautiful._ "

In a show of obedience not typical to him, Phil opened Skype and sent: " _is this soon enough?_ "

Moments later, Dan's status bubble filled in green. " _certainly not, but I suppose it will have to do._ " A pause, then: " _how rude of me, i haven't introduced myself. i'm dan_."

" _I assumed as much. I'm Phil. I must admit it's strange knowing your body so intimately but only now learning your name._ "

" _are you complaining? ;)_ "

Phil chuckled when he read that. " _Not in the slightest, but somehow I think you have more to offer the world._ "

" _i might. but that's harder to offer up than something as superficial as my body. a body is dispensible. but a mind? a mind is to be guarded._ "

_"Interesting philosophy, but jewels in the mine don't shine as bright."_

_"do you always talk in riddles?"_

_"Only to people smart enough to understand them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting smut, so let me know what you think! (admittedly, this first chapter isn't quite smut yet, but we'll get there.)


	2. Close Your Eyes And Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil talks Dan through an orgasm after he wakes up frustrated.

Dan felt like he was floating, weightless, through candy-colored clouds. He and Phil had fallen into the easy rhythm of daily messages, talking about anything from the work of Freud to their opinions on Starbucks variety. Phil proved as intriguing as Dan could have hoped. He was kind and funny, his sense of humor off-beat and light-hearted. Dan, despite having always been terrified of opening up, found himself allowing the occasional vulnerability. Layers of his carefully developed facade were pulled aside one by one, gently, tenderly, until he was exposed: a live wire, anxiety and excitement marbling together seamlessly into a thrilling mix. His mind hummed constantly with thoughts of the elder, and what surprised him most was that he found Phil's mind to be a worthy rival in beauty to his body. He'd never experienced a yearning for someone's mind, particularly not one as strong as the desire he felt to explore their corporeal form. But, as he realized more each day, moment by moment, Phil was different.

~~~~~~~~

Dan woke up suddenly, breathing hard, and disoriented by sleep for a moment didn't know why; then a familiar ache between his legs revealed the reason without a doubt. Blurry flashes of his dream flew through his mind and his cock throbbed urgently. He ignored it as best he could, rolling onto his stomach and pushing down into his matress to relieve some pressure while he grabbed his phone. He winced at the unforgiving blue light and glanced at the time: 4:30. He hesitated for a moment before sending a text to Phil. 

" _you're mean._ "

The response was almost immediate. " _Am I? And how do you figure that?_ "

" _Because I'm horny and you're not here._ " Dan gnawed anxiously on his lip before pressing the notoriously irreversible send button.

Phil began typing after a moment, but took a few false starts before deciding on a message to send. " _Video?_ "

Before Dan could answer, his phone buzzed angrily in his hand, displaying  ** _Incoming call from AmazingPhil._** Dan panicked slightly and declined. " _Sorry, hang on, let me turn on a light you overeager deviant._ "

" _Apologies, your majesty._ "

Dan called back after several deep breaths and a bit of frantic scrambling to prepare. Phil answered, and looking at him took Dan's breath away. His raven hair was disheveled, sticking up at odd angles, and he was wearing glasses. What Dan could see of his shoulders and chest showed that he was shirtless, and he was smiling with a lazy insolence that Dan found irresistible. "Hi," he said, his voice coming out weaker than he'd expected.

Phil's smile widened. "Hello pretty one." His eyes roved over Dan's face, drinking in the sight of him. "Let me guess... You woke up with this little... problem?" Dan nodded, mute. "Mhmm... And why, precisely, did you turn to me?"

"You know why," Dan whispered, his eyes wide and dark, pupils blown.

"I do," Phil agreed. "But I want to hear you say it."

With a hint of sarcasm, Dan replied, "Well, I was hoping for a bit of help, if I'm honest."

Phil chuckled, taking on a tone of mock sympathy. "Aww, have you suddenly, inexplicably become incapable of jerking off?"

"No!" Dan said indignantly.

Phil's features shifted slightly--almost imperceptibly--to give him a distinctly predatory look. "Prove it," he breathed softly.

Dan spluttered for a moment, unsure how to respond, before finally managing a disbelieving, "What?"

Phil's voice was harsher, raw and sharp with desire, when he said, "Show me. Let me see you touch yourself, let me watch you, let me hear you moan when you come." He was almost pleading when he added, "Don't worry, I'll coach you through it." His words had started running together in eager anticipation.

Dan felt his cock twitch eagerly, concurring wholeheartedly with Phil's order in the most distracting way, sending waves of delicious warmth through his body. "Okay," he finally agreed, propping up his phone so that Phil could see. 

Phil's could see Dan's cock outlined distinctly through his thin pajama pants. Dan's long, nimble fingers traced across it and his breath caught. 

"Come on baby," Phil prompted gently, the pet name falling easily from his lips. "Let me see."

Dan nodded shyly and pulled the material aside. His cock was long and a dusky pink. It arched toward his belly, a pearl of precum already beading up at the tip. Phil unconsciously licked his lips. Unable to withstand the intensity without doing something, Dan pulled slowly from base to tip; the single stroke had him whimpering, hips stuttering up. 

Phil murmured a constant stream of praise. "Oh, yes baby just like that. Again for me, faster this time, darling."

Dan obeyed, his body begging him to give in to the urge to disregard Phil's pace and allow himself to fall into oblivion, but his mind unwilling to end this--it was more erotic than any of his prior experiences. He let out a breathy moan. 

"Build up to a rhythm beautiful, but keep it slower than you want to. You're doing so well, I know you can do this," Phil said. His eyes were so dilated they looked almost black, with only a thin rim of blue. His voice was hoarse and lower than usual.

Dan continued his ministrations, developing a faltering rhythm, soft sounds escaping him more frequently now. "Please!" he gasped when the gentle sensations left him unsatisfied and desperate. 

"Let yourself go."

Phil said it quietly, but his voice had a certain firmness to it that gave Dan the authoritative assent he needed. His strokes immediately sped up, and within moments he felt the familiar warmth inside him, building relentlessly. "Close!" he choked out before spilling helplessly over his fist, working himself through the tremors until his hyper-sensitive nerves protested. He forced himself to pick up the phone, though he felt so weak from the intensity of his climax that he was unsure how he could support its weight. His cock gave a feeble twitch when he saw Phil: The elder looked utterly ruined, his eyes wide, lips parted, cheeks flaming with color. "Was that alright?" Dan asked cheekily.

Phil's response was little more than an incomprehensible groan, and he pushed his laptop down so that he could push a hand into his own pants. Relief crossed his features and he began a punishing rhythm, fast and hard. Dan watched, mesmerized, as Phil came only moments later, shaking. Without the sight of Phil's cock, Dan's eyes settled on his face, watching his eyes fall half shut, his teeth catch his lip, making him look utterly blissed out.

Both were breathing hard when they met each other's eyes. Dan was the first to break the spell of silence: "Now what?"

"Mm, sleep," Phil replied, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it into a state of even more disorder.

Dan decided not to argue. Thoughts were swirling through his head--worry that this would ruin what had been blossoming into something meaningful--but he knew they could wait until tomorrow. He didn't have the mental acuity to consider them at the moment anyway. "Goodnight," he said softly.

Phil managed one last smirk. "Night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to formally apologize for my sin... Leave me comments okey? 
> 
> alsO FUCK I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO TURN INTO ANGST BUT I CAN FEEL IT HEADING THAT WAY WELP HERE WE GO MOTHERFUCKERS YOU'RE ALONG FOR THE RIDE NOW


	3. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds it hard to deal with emotions--They're far more complicated than he might have expected.

Dan knew he had no reason to feel guilty; of course, that didn't stop him. He hadn't texted Phil in two days, and every added hour felt like it added more weight to the anxiety resting on his shoulders. But he couldn't text him, not without some sort of permission. He was sure he'd done something gravely wrong. Maybe Phil wasn't interested, maybe he'd just been waiting to fuck Dan before he left him. It fit with what Dan knew of others who had used him. 

He was brooding with these thoughts when his phone buzzed. He leapt onto it, quickly checking the message. 

" _Did you die, beautiful?_ " He could have cried with relief, and he quickly wrote back, only barely managing to cling to some shreds of dignity in the form of a sarcastic tone.

" _n_ _ot yet, sorry to disappoint._ " 

" _Aw, too bad. Well, if you insist on living..._   _Would you want to meet up with me tonight? I've been wanting to meet you._ "

" _do you live in London?_ "

" _Close enough to drive. I thought maybe we could get a coffee._ "

Dan forced himself to maintain his attitude, despite pacing his flat making slightly inhuman noises of joy. " _one condition._ "

" _?_ "

" _you're buying._ "

_**~ ~ ~ ~** _

Dan showed up early and was surprised to see that Phil was already there. His hair was artfully tousled, cobalt eyes shining. He was holding a small paperback novel and the tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. Dan made it all the way to his table before Phil seemed to notice him. His eyes refocused quickly onto Dan and his lips quirked up into a smile. "Hey."

"Hi." Dan shifted awkwardly, looking at his hands. 

"I got you coffee. I didn't know if you wanted anything else..." Phil gestured for Dan to sit beside him--Dan, contrary as ever, sat across from him instead, still unsure how to act. Despite how eager he felt to be close to Phil, he found himself acting guarded and shy. 

"Why did you avoid me?" he asked, ignoring Phil's proffered coffee. His ochre eyes slid over Phil, and he felt a pang at how beautiful the elder was.

Phil's smile dropped. "I'm sorry," he began, faltering slightly.  "I... I didn't feel right about it."

Dan arched an eyebrow to prompt him.

"I have a girlfriend," Phil said bluntly, his expression twisting into guilty regret.

Dan took a slow breath. He felt the news like a blow, though he knew he had no right to. Phil was not his property. "Okay," he said, forcing nonchalance. "Good for you." His facade broke slightly. "So why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to apologize..." 

"Don't worry about it." Dan stood and walked out, his untouched coffee still spouting a small swirl of steam. He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped out into the cold and saw that Phil's head had dropped, the confident happiness leaving the line of his shoulders. He looked broken, and Dan felt a hint of vengeful triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my darlings, tell me what you think.


	4. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger, depression, sexuality crisis, and a bit of hate-fucking in one neat package. Starts at the end of the last chapter.

Phil sat there for several minutes, sipping his latte without tasting it. Thoughts flew past each other too quickly to be analyzed, but somehow Phil made a decision. He had to go after him. He found Dan not far away; he was walking quickly but Phil spotted him easily by his height even in the crowd. Phil finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Dan spun quickly, anger written on his face. "Don't," he hissed.

"I have to. I can't let you leave like this. I don't want to lose you. I know I don't know you very well, but you fascinate me... I want to know you, _everything_ about you..."

The anger in Dan's eyes broke into an aching sadness. "Don't do this to me. Please." His voice broke slightly and he dropped his eyes. "I can't do this," he whispered. A tear fell before Dan could wipe it away, leaving a dark streak on his grey t-shirt.

Phil reached up and cupped Dan's jaw in his palm, brushing aside the trail the tear had left. "I know... I know you can't and I shouldn't pressure you, but I can't let you go." Phil pulled him aside into a shadowed alley to avoid the prying eyes of passerby. He waited for a moment, but Dan made no move to speak. "Tell me what you're thinking," Phil prompted gently.

Dan took a shaky breath. "This has happened too many times to me... I'm always someone's second choice, and I let myself be that, because it's all I can be. I've never been anything more, and I don't think I can be, but you... I thought you were _different_." His breath hitched slightly into a soft sob. 

"I'm sorry..." Phil whispered, guilt eating at him like a parasite. He started to explain but his voice trailed off--He knew any explanation would just seem like an excuse.

Both men stood silent for another moment before Dan looked up, his long eyelashes wet with tears but the eyes behind them burning with an anger that surprised Phil. Any weakness was gone, but before Phil could speak Dan had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a bruising, punishing kiss. Phil whimpered, undeniably turned on, but that seemed only to infuriate Dan, and he pushed him so that Phil's back was against the rough bricks of the alley wall, cold from the damp London weather. Dan finally pulled back, and hissed softly, "If you're going to use me, then do it." Phil was speechless and stood still for a moment before Dan said more firmly, "Do it! Fucking use me, if I don't have emotions worth bothering about, then what does it matter?" 

Phil's body was humming with the emotion of the moment, and he felt anger dredge up in response to Dan's tone. "You have no right to treat me this way," he said softly.

Dan laughed derisively, throwing his head back and baring his throat before snapping back up. "I have no right? That's rich." His voice shifted into a smooth, sultry purr. "You know this is what you want. This is what you always wanted since you saw me. You don't care about me. And why should you?" His fingertips smoothed down Phil's chest, coming to rest at the top of his jeans, curling into the waistband. "I'm just some internet whore. And you know it." 

Phil stared down at him before responding in the same silky tone, "Fine." The single clipped word was punctuated by him pulling hard on the hair at the base of Dan's neck, forcing his head back so that Phil could sink his teeth into the younger boy's neck, sucking hard, leaving a livid mark on the delicate skin. He nipped at Dan's earlobe, feeling the boy grow hard against his thigh, and ground into him, pulling a soft moan from him.

"You know," he said, surprised by how level his voice was, considering the throbbing in his jeans, "you're right... This is what I wanted... But you're missing something. I want so much more. I want you to be mine completely. Is it my fault that you sauntered into my life when I was with someone? So willing and beautiful... Oh, but you know that, you're just trying to get me to lose my temper... Well, it's as you wish then, you little slut." Phil unbuttoned Dan's jeans and pushed one long-fingered hand in, stroking roughly up his length to prompt another sound which ripped out from deep in his chest. Phil pushed him back, switching their positions to gain a better vantage point.

A breathless cry escaped Dan when Phil pulled his own cock from the confines of his jeans and wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking with the same eager tempo. Phil dug the fingertips of his other hand into Dan's hip hard enough to bruise, holding him steady. Dan was letting out gasps at each stroke, and Phil could tell he was close. A smirk graced the lips of the elder, and he moved his hand faster. "Just proving me right--I know you want me just as badly as I want you. Don't pretend this is some sort of stoic act. Now _come for me_ , pretty boy." 

Those words tipped Dan over the edge and he was spilling over Phil's fingers onto their shirts with a stifled cry. Dan's come, slick and wet, was enough to push Phil past the limit as well and he caught Dan's mouth with his own, letting the younger boy swallow his moans. 

Phil leaned their foreheads together, waiting for his breathing to settle into a normal rhythm. When it did, he wiped his hand on the inside of his jeans, tucking himself away. He walked away, not trusting himself to speak, but the moment he was in the back of a cab, he sent a text. 

" _This isn't over._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	5. Yours and Yours Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil breaks up with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm back. Short chapter because I'm so bad at writing hetero stuff it isn't even funny. Next chapter will have some feels and smut and just general gayness.

When Phil walked back into his flat, he was surprised to find Brandi smiling at him. Her soft blond hair was escaping from her braid and fell over crystal blue eyes as she bounced over to him. As she approached her eyebrows drew together. "Are you okay? You look red." She leaned closer to lay a hand over his forehead, checking his temperature, and the concern in her eyes morphed into confused indignation very quickly.

"What's wrong?" Phil queried, resisting the urge to step back. He knew Dan's scent still lingered on him, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had marks on the back of his neck where the boy's nails had dug into the skin.

"You smell like sex," she replied flatly, stepping away. 

Phil had always been a horrible liar, and besides, his nerve endings were still thrumming where Dan had been pressed up against him. "I'm sorry..." he said, deciding against deception. Brandi looked more resigned than angry. She frowned and picked up the familiar overnight bag she always brought to his flat. He felt a pang when he realized she'd meant to surprise him. He really was fond of her, but he didn't feel any of the heat that Dan inspired in him.

She paused at the door, dropping her eyes as she said, "It's alright... Really, it is. I love you Phil Lester, but the feeling isn't mutual, and I know you can't help that." Her voice had the thick, slightly slurred quality of unshed tears, and when she raised her head, her eyes were swimming with them.

Phil nodded, not wanting to deny what she'd said. That would only cause her more heartache. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Her jaw tightened, as though she hadn't wanted to believe her own words until he confirmed them, and jerked her head affirmatively. "See you later?" She said halfheartedly, and shut the door behind herself without waiting for an answer.

Phil dropped onto the couch, his legs not wanting to support him anymore. He took a moment before realizing the implications of this and slid his phone out of his pocket. The message was simple. "I'm yours, and yours alone, if you'll have me."


End file.
